Elvish Word List
List of Elvish words in either Sindarin or Quenya. A Adan '''-''' 'Father of Man' (Sindarin, from the Quenya Atan, Atani) The Elves name for those Men who first crossed the Blue Mountains (Ered Luin) during the First Age. Aduial - Eventide, twilight, 'Star-opening' Sindarin, from the Quenya Undomë. Aglarond - 'Halls-of-Glory' The Sindarin name for the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep. Aha ''- Quenya word for rage. ''Ai ''- Sindarin word for 'Ah'. ''Aiglos ''- Sindarin for 'Icicle' The Spear of Gil-galad, last of the Elven Kings in Middle-earth. ''Alda ''- Quenya word for 'Tree'. ''Aldalómë ''- Combination of Quenya words meaning 'tree-shadow' used by Treebeard the Ent. ''Amarth ''- Sindarin word for 'Doom'. ''Ambarona ''- Combination of Quenya words meaning 'Worlds-birth' used by Treebeard the Ent. ''Amon ''- Sindarin word meaning 'Mountain' or 'Hill'. ''Ampa ''- Quenya word for 'Hook'. ''Anarya ''- Quenya meaning 'Sun's-day'. The second day of the Elvish week. ''Anca ''- Quenya word for 'Jaws'. ''Ando ''- Quenya word for 'Gate'. ''Andúril ''- 'Flame-of-the-West' (Quenya), the sword of Aragorn formerly know as 'Narsil'. ''Anga ''- Quenya word for 'Iron'. ''Ann-thannath - Combination of Sindarin words meaning 'The-Gift-of-Words'. A mode of verse and song, among the Elves of Beleriand. Anod ''- 'Ent'. Sindarin word referring to the ancient race of tree guardians ''Anto ''- Quenya word for 'Mouth'. ''Arda ''- Quenya word for 'Region' or 'Realm' According to the lore of the High-Elves, Arda was the name given by The One to the World as he created it. ''Áre ''- Quenya word for 'Sunlight'. ''Atan, Atani ''- Quenya for 'Father-of-Man. See Adan. ''Áze - See Áre. C Calma ''- Quenya word for 'Lamp'. ''Certar ''- Quenya word for 'Runes', referring in particular to the "Alphabet of Daeron". ''Certhas ''- Sindarin. See Certar ''Cirth ''- Sindarin word referring to the system of runes as a whole. See also Certar. ''Coirë ''- The season of the year known in the Elves' calendar system know as 'stirring'. It was the last of the six seasons observed by the Elves, falling between winter (Hrivë) and spring (Tuilë). ''Coranar ''- Quenya word meaning 'Sun-round'. The solar year as recorded by the Elves. Also called a Loa. ''Cormallen ''- Sindarin word meaning 'Ring-bearers'. ''Cormarë ''- Quenya word meaning 'Ring-day'. The birthday of Frodo and Bilbo Baggins. ''Craban, Crebain - Sindarin word referring to an unfriendly species of black crows. D Daro ''- Sindarin word meaning 'Descend'. ''Dúnadan, Dúnedain ''- Sindarin for 'Man-of-the-West'. Referring to the Men of Westernesse, or Númenor, and their descendents. E ''Echuir ''- Sindarin. See Coirë. ''Edain ''- See Adan. ''Edro ''- Sindarin word meaning 'Open'. ''Êl, Elin, Elenath -'' Sindarin word for 'Star' (Elenath is the collective plural). ''Eldar ''- 'People-of-the-Stars' (Quenya), The Elves name for themselves. ''Eldarin ''- Quenya word referring to the generic name given to languages spoken by the Elves, Quenya and Sindarin. ''Elen, Eleni, Elenion - Quenya word for 'Star' (Elenion is the collective plural). Elenya - 'Stars'-day'. The first day of the Elvish week. ''Emyn ''- Sindarin word for 'Hills', plural of Amon. ''Endari ''- 'Middle-day', the middle of the year in the Elvish calendar. ''Endóre ''- Quenya word for 'Middle-earth'. ''Ennor ''- Sindarin. See Endóre. ''Enquië, Enquier ''- 'Week', Quenya word referring to the six day Elvish week. ''Enyd ''- 'Ents'. See Anod. ''Ered ''- Quenya word for 'Mountain'. ''Eryn ''- Sindarin word for 'Wood' or 'Forest'. ''Esse ''- Quenya word for 'Name'. ''Estel ''- Sindarin word for 'Hope'. ''Ethuil ''- 'Spring', the first season of the Elvish year. F ''Firith ''- Sindarin word for 'Fading', also the fourth season of the Elvish year. ''Formen ''- Quenya word for 'North'. Category:Language